La Aventura de un Poring
by clievano
Summary: A Poring´s Tale un Fanfic de Arethusa Fellini, el cual me pareció excelente, lo unico que hice fue traducirlo al español para aquellos que no sean muy buenos leyendo en el idioma inglés Como ya dije no es mi Fanfic, solo una traducción.


"La Aventura de un Poring" ("A Poring´s Tale")

Hola! soy un poring. Que es lo que dices? Preguntas que soy? Me sorprende escuchar eso! Pero de todas formas contestaré a eso, tontuelo.

Soy un monstruo-planta. Recorro las tierras de Rune-Midgard en busca de comida. como cualquier cosa (aunque la mayoría de las veces, "cualquier cosa" se mantiene dentro de mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo). Mi raza – los porings – somos de un solo color el cual es rosa; aunque también existen otras razas: Los drops-naranja, poporing-verde y marin-azul, bueno, esos son los que conozco, no se si haya mas de mis parientes en otros colores. En cuanto a mi raza, somos considerados como "muy lindos". Ahora tontuelo, espero haber contestado a tu pregunta.

Y ahora que? Que por que te estoy hablando? Acaso no soy digno de tu tiempo, tontuelo? Todo lo que pido es un miserable momento en tu larga vida – para que escuches mi historia, acaso es mucho pedir?.

Yo crecí en el area Sur de Prontera. Ahora probablemente estas pensando que no tuve malas memorias de mi niñez o si? pero adivina que, si las tuve! Siempre fui mas pequeño de tamaño en comparación con los demás poring y a causa de eso – siempre fui el motivo de burlas por parte de los de mi edad.

Era como un dolor en el trasero cada vez que me juntaba con los demás poring de mi edad, por lo que decidí seguir mi propio camino. Desde entonces siempre fui un solitario.

Un dia, vi por primera vez a un humano. mi curiosidad fue grande, asi que decidí acercarme para verlo mejor. No me culpes por ser ingenuo, ya que en ese tiempo no sabía nada acerca de los de su raza, a nadie le interesó advertirme del peligro que representan los de tu raza tontuelo.

Aquel humano en cuestión era un merchant, como pude descubrirlo después, el me miró fijamente. Después sacó algo de su... – como lo llamaba? Ah si – de su bolsa. Era una manzana pero de color verde!, nada parecido que yo hubiera visto antes. se veia tan deliciosa y tentadora. Ignorando las señales de peligro de mi subconciente, me abalancé a la mano del humano y – bueno… después de eso recuerdo que desperté con una back pack colocada alrededor de mi.

Miré hacia arriba y vi la cara del mismo humano quien también me miró. El tenía su mano extendida hacia mi. En la palma de su mano había un extraño líquido rojo-naranja embotellado en una especie de concha transparente en forma de manzana. En ese momento recordé lo que me había pasado la ultima vez que tomé algo de su mano, pero que demonios! – Tenía hambre! Además ese líquido sabía exquisito, déjame decirte. En ese momento se me ocurrió que si yo saltaba alrededor, el me ofrecería otro jugo… y asi sucedió. Después de eso, a cualquier lado que el iba – yo lo seguía.

Que dices, tontuelo? piensas que él era bueno? HA! Estas equivocado y por mucho… fue un pésimo amo.

El escogió un nombre para mi, "La gota rosada"- gotty para abreviar. me decepcionó mucho que el me llamara de esa manera. Acaso no tenía cerebro? No tenía imaginación? No había creatividad? Por que… no me nombró "El Exterminador" o "Pesadilla" o mejor aún "El Guardián de Baphomet". Pero no, el tenía que llamarme "La gota rosada".

Aun así yo me preocupaba por él. Incluso llegué a pensar que era un cumplido que me hubiese dado un nombre; Pero me di cuenta después que solo me daba atenciones para tentar a las damas y que estas compraran sus mercancías, pero aun asi no me importó, y me seguía preocupando por el.

Pero algo pasó. Lo vi hablando con un compañero merchant. El le dió zeny a cambio de un egg. Mi amo lo puso dentro de un incubador y - voila! De su interior surgió una sohee. Ahi, en ese momento, supe que mis días como su mascota habían llegado a su fin.

Lloré mientras salía huyendo de ahi, me fui de su vida para nunca volver. Lloré desconsoladamente mientras huía rápidamente de ahi, hasta que me vi fuera de la ciudad de Prontera, esquivando los pies de la gente al caminar, muchos me patearon y me revolcaron varias veces sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ese ingrato debió haberme llamado "veloz". Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de darle un nombre a esa sohee, yo la llamaría "La p-e-r-r-a de pelo azul".

En el tiempo que viajé con mi dueño, escuché de otras mascotas hablar de un lugar llamado "El paraíso de los Poring". Ese tenía que ser mi destino. Asi que sin perder tiempo me aventuré viajando día y noche, sin detenerme, sin pensar en lo doloroso que fue la traición de mi dueño... no, mi ex-dueño. Fue una jornada larga y agotadora. Especialmente en el Desierto de Sograt. Pensé que iba a rostizarme vivo. Pero al final, estoy orgulloso de decir que pude superarlo, gracias a la ayuda de unos hermanos drops que me encontré en el camino.

Al llegar por fin a la tierra prometida, me quedé muy sorprendido de ver drops, porings, poporings e incluso marins viviendo juntos en armonia. Pero hubo alguien que me deslumbró en aquel lugar de ensueño; ella (si, quisiera llamarla "ella") era realmente hermosa. Era una poring asi como yo. Bueno, excepto que tenía además un par alas angelicales en su espalda y un halo sobre su cuerpo. Eso es lo que la hacia ver tan hermosa.

Ella al verme había venido hacia mi y me dijo:

"Protégeme, pequeño, y yo te protegeré a ti. Ven con nosotros. Estando todos unidos, podemos ser mas fuertes."

Al fin estaba en casa.

Oh, esos fueron los buenos tiempos. se sentía tan bien cuidar de ella y que ella cuidara de mi. No puedo describir el gozo que sentia en ese tiempo porque sería imposible. Pero lamentablemente todo tiene un final. Por que tuvo que suceder – su muerte? es muy cruel.

Te confundiste, tontuelo?

Ese dia, un día en el que guardo luto incluso ahora, vino uno de tu raza, un priest. el venía empuñando un sword mace (yo ya tenía algo de experiencia identificando armas por el tiempo que pase con mi ex-dueño). De seguro el había venido por mi dulce angeling.

El, al toparse con mi amada, levantó su arma sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer con fuerza y sin piedad en angeling – mi angeling. Los otros porings vinieron en su ayuda pero fue en vano. Yo me afianze al suelo para impedirle el paso al ver como el intruso preparaba un segundo ataque a mi amada.

Strike uno. Strike dos. Strike tres. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella fue asesinada. Incluso los otros porings también fueron eliminados.

Estaba furioso. Quien no lo estaría?, perder a alguien a quien realmente aprecias – amas. Me abalancé con fuerza hacia el priest, estrellandome en él un par de veces.

Solo un movimiento de su sword mace fue suficiente, de pronto me sentí a mi mismo roto y yaciendo en el suelo. Un millar de fragmentos de mi cuerpo se esparcieron en el suelo, al igual que todos los objetos e items que había en mi interior. Estaba muerto? No me sentía diferente, incluso tampoco sentía dolor, era como si aun mi cuerpo estuviera en una sola pieza.

Miré hacia arriba. Pude ver el cielo azul y también a la diosa Freya, haciéndome señas para que fuera con ella. No se como pude hacerlo, pero lo hice, fui capaz de seguirla, comencé a elevarme, pasé el cielo azul y las nubes de algodón, mas arriba de eso, mucho mas, al fin encontré el paraíso.

Estoy en casa.

Y esa es mi historia. No me llevó mucho tiempo contartela, o si? Lo unico que te pido es que la próxima vez que encuentres un poring, piensa en mi, tontuelo. Piensa en mi...

--+ FIN  
------------


End file.
